When you say you love me
by TartanPhoenix
Summary: Companion to My Confession. Minerva reflects on that night.


_Disclaimer: I unfortunatly own nothing. The characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and the song is once again by Josh Groban._

_Rating:PG_

_A:N: I am on a serious Jpsh Groban kick right now and this seems to be what happens. This is a companion piece to My Confession. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it and I'm glad you liked it. _

_When you say you love me_

_Like the sound of silence calling _

_I hear your voice and suddenly I'm falling _

_lost in a dream.  
_  
I lay here, in the dark, with my head resting on your warm chest, being lulled by the steady heart beat in my ear. These are the moments I love the most. We are alone, and, in our world, no one else exists. I move my head to take in your sleeping face, and I can't help but reflect, my love, on the day that brought us to this moment.  
  
_Like the echo's of our souls are meeting _

_you say those words, my heart stops beating _

_I wonder what it means.

* * *

_

It was this time last year when you changed my life forever, my dear Albus. I wa so tired of fighting. I had loved you for fifty years, but I was so sure you could never return my feelings. I could feel my despair slowly devour my soul. You were, and still are, the only man who can make my heart sing to the heavens with a single look. If I have one weakness on this earth my love, it would be your eyes. They are the perfect shade of blue, they match the sky, and a single look from them can show such emotion. It was those eyes that set my heart free to fly.  
  
_What could it be that comes over me _

_at times I can't move at times I can't hardly breath.  
_  
We're in the Great Hall and it happened. As I turn toward you, I can't help but smile. The firelight was reflecting off your hair causing it to glow a fiery auburn. For that moment in time you once again looked like the teacher I fell in love with all those years ago. My smile only rows as yours appears. I have to break the moment I know, but I allow myself to be ensnared by those eyes.  
  
_When you say you love me _

_The world goes still, so still inside and _

_when you say you love me for a moment, _

_there is no one else alive.  
_  
I could feel you moving beside me long before I saw you. Your presence is like a force to me, ever present. It has been some years since my eyes didn't automatically find you in a crowd. My eyes look up to meet yours, and what I see in your eyes makes my breath hitch. It was impossible I thought; it could never be true. How little I knew, my love. All the love and desire that had fueled, and tormented, my heart for so long was suddenly staring me directly in the eyes. I could feel you breath tickle my ear, and I inhaled the sweet scent of chocolate that follows you, as you whisper in my ear. "My dear, can I persuade you to join me in as midnight stroll?" This simple request, combined with the look from your eyes stills my heart. Perhaps I had been wrong all these years; maybe this tale can have a happy ending after all. I stand and feel the warmth of your hand as it surrounds mine. The look of sheer joy and relief that comes to your eyes at my acceptance touches me as nothing else could. We walk across the grounds in comfortable silence, and you hand never leaves mine. I can barley stifle the moan that forms as your thumb caresses the palm of my hand. You seem so content and relaxed; I know tonight will change it all. I allow myself to lean on you as we walk. We stop on the bank of the lake and in that moment everything in life was perfect. Your strong arm snaked around my waist as my head came to rest along you shoulder.  
  
_You're the one I've always thought of _

_I don't know how but I feel sheltered in you love _

_these are time I swear I feel like I can fly.  
_  
The scene before us was beautiful, and there is no one I would rather share it with dearest. The glow of the moon reflected off the lake, casting the grounds in its silver glow.  
  
_Somewhere between, the heavens and earth_

_I'm frozen, oh when you say those words.  
_  
I felt your warm fingers trail along my side, firing off the most wonderful sensation, causing to shiver in your arms.  
  
_And this journey that we're on _

_how far we've come and I _

_celebrate every moment.  
_  
I hear my name like a whisper in the wind, "Minerva," as I look into your eyes. The love I have so desperately desired is there. Everything is there, and I feel your gentle thumb wipe away the tear that had fallen down my cheek.  
  
_When you say you love me _

_That's all you have to say _

_I'll always feel this way.  
_  
You kiss me and I will swear the world has stopped spinning. Your warm lips are softer than I ever thought possible, and I can't help the moan that escapes as you deepen the kiss. Too soon our lips part, and I was left cold without you. A tenderness I have never seen fills your eyes as your hand cradles my face. You speak the words I have so longed to hear. "Minerva..I have a confession, I love you."  
  
_When you say I love you _

_do you know how I love you?

* * *

_ I'm brought out of my thoughts as your strong arms constrict around me, and I feel you kiss my forehead. I curl farther down into your heat, and I feel rather than hear the words in the darkness. Your voice is no more than a whisper. "Happy anniversary my love. You have made me the happiest man alive." My heart swells as you remember the day, and it makes me love you all the more. "Happy anniversary and I love you, my Albus."


End file.
